la historia siempre continua
by ghanima4
Summary: al final del manga, pensamientos de sanosuke y una historia estraña de megumi.... la pareja principal es kenshinxsano.
1. Chapter 1

dia x, mañana tranquila,... todo parecía haber pasado ¿quién más podía quedar? Kenshin era fuerte, pero todo aquello le habia puesto a prueba, pero ya no podia quedar nada más ¿verdad?, ya no quedaba ningún demonio en su pasado, era tiempo de curar, de volver a empezar, y todos lo sentíamos. Para Yahiko era volverse más fuerte, coger el relevo de todos nosotros, para Megumi, nuestra fox, encontrar su pasado y reconciliarse con él y para Kaoru-dono y Kenshin...para ellos quedaba crear una familia, era tan claro, tan inevitable, ¿verdad que lo sabíamos, Megumi? tanto tu como yo; pero tu fuiste lista, o tal vez simplemente ya había algo... creo que vi algo en vuestras mirada, en la tuya y en la de Enishi que me hace preguntarme si no le conocías de antes, espero que no, porque podía ser hasta más doloroso.

Y yo estupido me fui a enamorar completamente, tan estupido, no es a mi a quien necesita, yo no puedo curarle sus heridas, lo único que podría darle sería más movimiento, más pasión, más aventuras, yo no puedo quedarme quieto, voy a morir joven aunque tenga que ser por mi mano, no soportaria otro modo, no soportaría una muerte lenta, así soy y para siempre, no me gustan las guerras ni las muertes, pero olvide lo que es la paz de una familia; y eso es lo que necesita, me ire y me llevaré los buenos recuerdos, sé que él lo entiende, sé que Kenshin lo entiende, y no sé si dar gracias o echarme a llorar, porque si me lo pidiese una sola vez me quedaría con él para siempre.

Fue bueno, todo fue bueno, no solo las peleas: el calor, el saber que alguien se preocupará si no apareces...o que alguien sabe lo que vales, no me había sentido asi desde la muerte de Sagara-taichou

Salgo a dar una vuelta por Tokio, sé que han dado orden de apresarme tras lo pasado en mi pueblo natal, pero aguantaré un día más, para que todos podamos despedirnos.

El aire es muy frio, y no me importa sentirlo en mi piel, me aclara la cabeza, soy muy temperamental, pocas veces pienso con claridad, pero esta noche, con este frio, no hay sitio para pensamientos alocados, quería luchar por él, por tenerle, al principio, menos mal que el imsomnio se hizo presente y el frio de las noches me enseñó a pensar con tranquilidad.

Veo una sombra delante mio, Megumi...

-nos vamos mañana, sano

ni idea de cómo se enteró de que yo también me voy, pero qué diablos

-¿a dónde iras realmente?

-a Sangai- mierda, ¿por qué no pude equivocarme también en eso?- ni se te ocurra preocuparte porque te pateo

-si ma'am- ya probé sus berrinches con el asunto de mi mano... no quiero otra excusa gracias

-¿noche de confidencias?

porqué no, mierda me sentiré mucho mejor

Caminamos hasta mi casa, hace mucho que no duermo aquí, normalmente acabo durmiendo en la habitación de invitados de Kaoru. La casa huele a cerrado y a agua, también esta fria, igual que la calle, tan desolada como yo cuando me di cuenta de que no tuve ni media oportunidad desde el principio.

Nos acomodamos en las esteras, su posición recta de manera natural, con gracia animal; yo espachurrado contra el suelo y, como siempre, sin saber muy bien que hacer con mis piernas, son demasiado largos y se entumecen en seguida, por algo prefiero sentarme en las barandillas.

No hay nada de beber en la casa, aunque de todas formas lo único que podríamos beber en una situación como esta sería sake, y no creo que a Megumi le hiciese mucha gracia, sea lo que sea lo que se guarda de su historia sige siendo medico.

-Cuando mis padres se fueron a estudiar al continente nos llevaron con ellos, fuimos a sitios muy lejanos, hasta Inglaterra, pero siempre acababamos volviendo a Sangai- su voz era tranquila, sin emociones, suave y dulce- cuando la guerra estalló y ellos fueron a ayudar en Japón no quisieron que estuviera allí, así que me quedé en Sangai, y cuando no volvieron empecé a moverme para conseguir dinero, no era muy dificil ya que tenía buenos conocimientos de medicina y pude seguir mas o menos adelante; y entonces le conocí, pidieron mis servicios una familia rica, habían recogido a un muchacho que no parecía sano del todo, fui allí pero cuando llegé no me dejaron pasar, poco después me enteré de la muerte de la familia menos del niño, y este supo que yo sabía algo, por lo pronto sabía que no era hijpo biológico; y me buscó, empecé a ir por toda clase de sitios, la gente que pedía mis servicios no era por heridas conseguidas en cosas legales, así que tenía ciertos contactos, pasaron los años y le conocí, aunque yo no sabía que era él... y él no sabía que era yo, el amor no tiene ningún respeto por las historias del pasado, y cuando lo descubrimos intentamos matarnos... después de dos años viviendo juntos, no sé cómo se quedó él, pero yo perdí todo mi amor propio, no sabía que hacer, fui a Japón y allí... bueno ya sabes, me dejé engañar, no quería ver, sólo quería no pensar, que me dejasen en paz los problemas de otros y poder regodearme en los propios.

Y si eso es todo yo manejo la katana, pero basicamente sé que es verdad, ella seguro que sabe lo que me pasa a mi, pero me está dando la oportunidad de desahogarme

encima sin poder ser tachado de debil, porque ella lo ha contado primero.

-Al principio creía que Kenshin era otro patriota hipócrita, pero después de nuestra primera pelea me di cuenta de que no era así, primero admiré su fuerza interior, con la que superaba todos sus fallos e intentaba ayudar a los demás, luego me fui haciendo cada vez más cercano, y cuando Katsu me propuso volver a crear el Sekihoutai y acepté por mis principios, el corazón me dolía, y me di cuenta de que para mi era más que un amigo, que todos en cierta forma lo erais, sois mi familia, o lo más cercano que conozco, y a él le amaba, pero cuando nos contó de su pasado, me di cuenta de que no tenía posibilidades, no me necesitaba a mi, sino a Kaoru-dono, aun así fui a Kyoto, porque es importante para mi, pero ahora que ya no hay nada que le pueda hacer daño, que se ha dado cuenta de que puede vivir una vida con Kaoru-dono, no me necesita más, sólo quiero que ambos vivan felices, son lo más importante que tengo... junto con Yahiko y contigo.

Y eso era verdad, absolutamente, me iba a ir a vivir sin ataduras, y si no moría antes volvería para poder verlos, para ver que son felices de verdad y para siempre y será más que suficiente para todo, y de eso último además no tengo duda.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos todos a despedirnos de Megumi, los otros estaban alegres, creían que iba en busca de su familia, a un sitio tranquilo y rural, que aun ahora sige curándose las heridas; pero yo no podía más que sentir cierto miedo, no iba en busca de una familia largo tiempo perdida que la esperaría con los brazos abiertos, iba a esperar a una persona a la que amaba por encima de la razón y de los ideales, que habían terminado en odio desesperado; a un sitio donde la mafia es la justicia. Lo debió de notar, porque me miró y sonrió, con una sonrisa triste y serena, la de la gente que ni pide ni da, sólo está en el presente y espera un futuro que no se molesta en intentar construir ni adivinar; iba en busca de una suerte esquiva, pero sin miedo.

Todos salimos algo más tristes de lo que entramos, y Kaoru con una nueva resolución en los ojos, había madurado un poquito más ahí dentro. Intentaban animarse diciendo que Megumi volvería cada cierto tiempo, que lo habían acordado, y yo no lo dudaba, aunque no lo fuese a ver. Empezó la persecución, Kaoru y Yahiko estaban perplejos, Kenshin no lo sé, a veces no sé decir cuando usa una máscara y cuando no, y ya despidiéndonos en el muelle, no podía sino estar triste, no miraría atras, no iba a dejarles con esa pena, quería que creyesen que todo iba bien, que yo era así... y lo soy claro, pero he llegado a necesitarlos hasta unos extremos inimaginables.

Kenshin, quiero grabarte a fuego en mis pupilas, no quiero olvidarte nunca, nunca, esté donde esté, ese es mi premio, el honor de poder recordarte siempre, adios mi familia, no sabéis cuanto os echaré de menos.

No sé exactamente cómo salió esto, simplemente mientras leía el comic me invente una historia muy rara (y muy mala) y escribí como las ideas generales; las vi hace poco y me entraron ganas de escribir aunque fuese el primer capitulo, pero casi creo que va ser un oneshot, depende si a alguien le parece que pueda valer algo la historia me animare a continuar aunque este capitulo más o menos queda cerrado no?

en fin, cualquier opinion de cualquier tipo es muyyyyyyyyyyy bienvenida y gracias por el tiempo para leer esta tonteria

salu2


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a Sara Lain!, espero que te siga gustando

disclaimer (se me olvido en el anterios :$): ni los personajes ni su historia me pertenecen, solo me quede con ganas de mas tras el fin del manga y he decidido seguir okis?

El continente es más extraño de lo que nunca llegé a imaginar, ha pasado casi un año, y me encuentro en Moscú, no sé qué pensar de los paises en los que he estado, me recuerdan tanto a antes de la revolución en japón... y también a la era meijii en cierta forma, porque hay adelantos en su tecnología (aunque a mi me recuerda siempre a las cosas que según las leyendas podían hacer los demonios) pero al mismo tiempo están atrasados, justo en Rusia la gente más humilde (la gran mayoría) están sometidos como lo estaban antes los agricultores de Japón... mientras los nobles tienen tecnología que ni aun en la era meijii Japón ha conseguido, es extraño.

Yo sigo viajando, siempre hay alguien a quien le viene bien que se espante a otro. Pero me siento muy fuera de lugar, no sé hablar su lengua ni ellos la mia, ni tan siquiera sé diferenciar las letras de su alfabeto escrito, vivo casi más de lo que pillo de los huertos y de la basura, pero no me quejo, lo decidí y estoy conociendo, me estoy dando cuenta de que no hay solo una forma de vida, que saludos o gestos que para mi son comunes, claros y con un sentido claro, son movimientos grotestos o sin razón para otros.

No sé como estarán los otros, mi familia, no tengo miedo por Kenshin ni Kaoru, Yahiko está con ellos y ya no hay nada que les pueda amenazar, tan solo los remordimientos de Kenshin, espero que Kaoru halla madurado lo suficiente como para poder conbatirlas; y Yahiko...¿cómo podría preocuparme de él? era fuerte cuando me fui y aun no había terminado de crecer, ahora que debe tener más músculos y experiencia debe ser mejor que yo, no que creo que sea muy dificil para él la verdad.

Pero Megumi... ella si me preocupa, mi único alivio es que si no apareciese en su reunión planificada se pondrían a buscarla, lo que temo es que ellos no tengan ni idea de a donde fue; es como mi hermana, una hermana mandona y con un genio de mil demonios pero mi hermana, no puedo pensar en que le pase algo, a veces decido ir a Sanghai, pero no creo que fuese bienvenido. Tal vez debería ir yo también a visitarlos a Japón, pero ¿y si aun me siguen buscando? les pondría en peligro, no quiero tambalear su mundo que tanto les costó construir.

Me arropo más en la manta gris, ya tirante sobre mi cuerpo, es otoño, pero me parece el más crudo invierno, y no creo que sea sólo por mis sentimientos, si paso aquí el invierno moriré de frio, no es un pensamiento pesimista, es un hecho, si esto es septiembre para dicciembre habrá metros de nieve sobre el suelo en el que ahora me acurruco, en una esquina, intentado volverme aun más pequeño, ironico ¿no? yo que soy tan largilucho que en ocasiones tengo problemas con los espacios cerrados intentando volverme del tamaño de Yahiko, me rio para mi, diablos ¿y sólo ir hasta el puerto de Sanghai? podría ver a Megumi y darle un mensaje para el resto, sólo un segundo, un encuentro rápido, y escaparía de este frio, tal vez irme ahora hacia el sur... la India tal vez.

Intento levantarme... ¿sabeis lo dificil que es levantarse después de haber estado horas en el suelo a 7 grados?, cuando consigo desdoblarme del todo y sentir dolor en todos los miembros (si no los sienten es que se te han congelado y se te caeran asi que mejor dolor) me encamino hacia la estación de trenes, ¡claro que no puedo pagarme un billete! pero puedo colarme, de hecho ya he elaborado un plan que siempre me permite colarme en los trenes, se llama costumbre gracias.

Me da igual a que sitio, solo hacia el sur, y como no tengo ni idea de ruso la cosa está en seguir las vías que van hacia el sur, un par de kilometros más lejos de la estación y encontré lo que buscaba, una hondanada por la que el tren tendría que pasar más despacio al principio; sentarse y esperar.

Finalmente crucé la frontera de China, tuve mucha suerte, el primer tren que cogí me dejó realmente al sur y bastante cerca de la costa, por lo que un par de trenes más y ya me encontraba en la costa norte de China. Ya había llegado el invierno, era Dicciembre, pero viajando todo el rato consegí no helarme, y una vez en China algunas personas hablaban japonés, así que tenía posibilidades de encontrar trabajo. Todavía tenía tiempo, ya que habían decidido reunirse en mayo, ya que aunque en esa época hay bastantes lluvias, son menos que en julio y no es una mala temperatura para viajar, un viaje en lo frio del invierno en barco puede acabar con cualquiera.

Aun me quedaba un largo camino, muchos más trabajos y más hambre, si no me ponía enfermo y terminaba los trabajos rápido conseguiría llegar, quería saber de ellos, eran mi familia, lo más importante para mi, y lo serían siempre.

Deseaba haber estado con Kenshin plenamente una sola vez, desearía haberle dicho a Yahiko que se volvería más fuerte que yo y sería mi orgukllo saberlo, desearía haberle deseado suerte a la fox, desearía haberle dicho a Kaoru que si hacia daño a Kenshin no la perdonaría, y que si alguna vez le superaba la tensión podría contar conmigo para lo que necesitase, Kaoru, creo que serías la única que me comprendería del todo.

Cortito pero lo he escrito de una sentada, reviews para saber que tal va?????????????????? please??????????????????????

slu2


End file.
